Déclaration
by Barbie56
Summary: Une petite fic qui traînait dans mon ordi depuis 7 ans maintenant... Tout ça pour dire que c'est une fic Takari


Bon alors, je suis en train de faire le tri sur mon ordi et je suis tombée sur cette petite histoire. Et je me suis dis que ça serait bête de perdre un chef d'oeuvre pareil ! lol

Donc, je l'ai écrit un certain 13 juin 1998... ça commence à remonter mais bon. Une histoire TAKARI. Rien de très transcendental mais je la laisse quand même. Peut-être que ça rapellera quelques souvenirs à certains... ;-)

* * *

Nos 5 amis sont arrivés dans le digimonde pour détruire une tour noire. Mais lors du combat avec Frigimon, Kari et Néfertimon sont expulsées en l'air par une de ses attaques. Elles tombent sur le sol au loin. T.K., hors de lui, monte sur Pégasumon et part la chercher pendant que les autres continuent le combat.

_« Kari ! Kari ! Où es-tu ?_

_- Je crois que c'est elle, là, en bas._

_- Oui Pégasumon , tu as raison, vas te poser à côté d'elle, vite ! _ordonna-t-il

_- J'y vole !_

_- J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard. »_

Une fois posé, T.K. accouru auprès d'elle et se mis à genoux. Il lui pris la main et la regarda tendrement. Patamon, lui, aida Gatomon à se relever.

_« Kari, tu m'entends, c'est moi, T.K_., dit-il essoufflé par la peur ; il avait tellement peur pour elle_. Je suis là maintenant, tout va bien aller, je vais te ramener à la maison, d'accord ?_

Kari ne répondit pas. T.K., lui, perdait l'espoir mais il continua à lui parler :

_- Kari, pense à tes parents, à Taï, aux autres digisauveurs qui comptent sur toi…et à moi. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ? On est comme des frères, enfin, quand on avait 8 ans, pour moi, on était des frères. Maintenant, c'est différent, du moins, pour moi. Je te considère plutôt comme une… peut importe, oublie çà.,_ dit-il confu. _Et à Gatomon, elle a besoin de toi, comme moi. Eh non ! attends, c'est pas çà que je voulais dire mais…oublie. Bref, il faut que tu te réveilles maintenant._

Mais Kari ne se réveillait pas. T.K. se retourna vers ses 2 complices et leur demanda quoi faire.

_- Je ne sais pas_, fit Gatomon, _dis-lui que tu tiens à elle, dis-lui que tu… je'n sais pas mais dis-lui quelque chose._

_- D'accord mais alors, bouchez-vous les oreilles !_

_- Ce que t'es compliqué mais bon, OK._

Et ils se bouchèrent les oreilles.

_-Bon, je me lance. Kari, on se connaît depuis 5 ans toi et moi. Je me rappelle encore du premier jour où je t'ai vu. Je m'étais dit « On va devenir amis » et c'est vrai, on est devenu amis. Puis j'ai eu très peur quand le dernier maître de l'ombre nous a combattu mais je n'ai pensé qu'à te sauver. Et j'ai réussi puisque tu es là_, dit-il en souriant_. Et on s'est perdu de vu jusqu'à cette année, où on est retourné dans le digimonde, juste toi et moi, sans les autres mais avec Davis, Yoley et Cody. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suppose que c'est notre destin de veiller l'un sur l'autre. C'est fou ! Et je suis venu t'aider quand tu rentrer dans l'autre dimension. Même Davis, qui est amoureux de toi, n'est pas venu. Il n'y avait que moi qui a ressenti que tu avais besoin de moi. Je t'ai dit que je tenais beaucoup à toi et c'est vrai, je n'ai pas menti. Je crois même que c'est plus que de_ _l'amitié que j'éprouve pour toi aujourd'hui_,(et il respire un bon coup_) je dois t'avouer quelques choses Kari :_ _depuis que nous nous sommes quitté, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi. Au collège, plusieurs filles m'ont demandé de sortir avec elles mais je n'ai pas pu, je pensais trop à toi. Alors quand on s'est retrouvé, j'avais peur que tu sois tombée_ _amoureuse de quelqu'un mais heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Et en arrivant ici, j'avais décidé de te dire que je…tenais beaucoup à toi mais que surtout, tu es la seule fille que je…_

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser qui, pour lui, voulait tout dire.

Tu vois Kari, je t'aime. Mais si tu ne te réveilles pas, je ne saurais jamais si tu éprouves la même chose que moi. Tu sais, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Davis mais je suis très jaloux quand il te fait rire. C'est bête, je sais, mais c'est comme çà quand on aime.

_-T.K. ?_ demanda-t-elle tout en se réveillant.

_-Kari, c'est moi._

_-T.K., tu es encore venu me sauver. Je t'en remercie_.

Elle se releva, passa, ses bras autour de son cou et, à son tour, l'embrassaQuand ils se quittèrent, T.K. resta ahuri devant le comportement de Kari.

_- Et bien, tu voulais savoir ce que j'éprouve pour toi, non ?_

_- Alors, tu m'as entendu ?_

_- Oui ! Et je suis heureuse que tu m'es tout avoué. Moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi, et je l'ai toujours été depuis qu'on s'est rencontré._

_- C'est vrai !_

_- Oui, je t'aime T.K. !_

_- Oh, Kari, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !_

_- Ne dit pas de sottises, ce n'est que le début de notre relation. Tu aura sûrement encore l'occasion de trouver d'autres beaux moments pour nous deux._

_- Alors tu crois qu'on va aller plus loin ?_

_- Bien sûr, pourquoi,tu ne veux pas ?_

_- Oh si Kari, oh si !_

_- Alors, on ne sait jamais, peut-être que dans quelque temps, si tu m'aimes toujours…_

_- Kari, je t'aimerai toujours._

_- Moi aussi !_

Et ils s'embrassèrent. Au même moment, Davis arriva sur les lieux. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et se les frotta tellement il ne croyait pas à la scène à laquelle il assistait. T.K. et Kari se séparèrent au moment où Yoley et Cody arrivèrent à leur tour. Ils se sourirent et partirent rejoindre les autres. Seul Davis remarqua qu'ils se tenaient par la main .Et nos 5 amis rentrèrent sans se questionner. Seul T.K. et Kari savaient vraiment ce qui c'était passé : ils venaient de s'avouer leur passion commune.

FIN


End file.
